


I Know You Will

by Habits_Sunflower28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Harry, Chaptered, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cute boyfriends, good ending, some sad shit happens so prepare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habits_Sunflower28/pseuds/Habits_Sunflower28
Summary: When Harry and Louis meet, they didn’t expect to get along so quickly. But, when they start to learn more about each other, fate soon brings them to explore so many adventures together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by the song Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Hopefully you guys enjoy! This is my first real work.  
> This is also fictional and not based on any real events. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. If you enjoy, please leave comments. This chapter is kind of short because I’m just testing out the waters.

Waking up to an alarm blaring in your ear isn’t the best way to wake up. Especially hungover. So when Louis woke up he wasn’t in the best mood.  
“Fucking alarm.” He huffed, stretching his vowels out. “Fucking school, parties, ALARMS!” murmuring while he got up to use the restroom.  
While walking to use the loo, he stopped to look in the mirror at his messy hair and bloodshot eyes. Examining himself wasn’t his thing. He believed mirrors were just a way to make people feel insecure about every detail, which worked because all he hears is people worrying about how they looked. Louis didn’t care because he knew he was already gorgeous, just not this morning basing himself off of last nights events. After finishing up in the bathroom, taking a shower and fixing himself up, he took everything he needed for class and left his apartment.  
_____________________________________

Lectures were boring as they always were but, having Liam next to him, made it ten times better. Liam and Louis have been best friends since 6th grade so when they both got into Travers University together, you can imagine the shock that flooded their bodies realizing that they can spend their college years together.  
“You think if I th-“ Liam started to ask Louis before a loud thud embraced the room.  
Everyone looked up from their seats to find a tall, green eyed, curly haired man standing in front of the class.  
“Hello.” Professor Tims greeted. “Who are you and why are you interrupting my class young man?”  
“Sorry, hi” he smiled, “I’m Harry Styles, sorry I’m late it’s my first day here and I kind of got.....lost” he explained.  
“Alright…” the professor started. “Find a seat and start writing this down please.” He said, nodding to the board full of geometric equations that Louis didn’t care for.  
He watched as new Harry Styles stared to walk, aiming for a seat in the back. They made eye contact and Harry smiled a faint one on his brief shuffle to one of the seats. And even tho Louis’ day started off shitty, that smile made him feel something. He knew that even though he didn’t know a detail about the new student, he already liked him.  
__________________________________

After their class session ended, he told Liam he would meet him at their local bakery ‘L’amour’ for lunch at 3:00 for their daily hang out before making his way to the back of the room to introduce himself to the new green eyed boy.  
“Hello” he spoke softly, standing next to Harry’s seat, “I’m Louis.” he stuck his hand out to meet his. Shaking it in return, Harry introduced hisself again but, properly this time.  
“Hi, I’m Harry.” he smiled.  
“Yeah I kind of got that when you entered the room.” he laughed. “So, new huh? Where from?” taking his hand out of Harry’s to sit in the seat next to him.  
“Oh, I moved here from London a little after school officially started so, after I contacted the board, they gave me about a month to settle in before I was able to start attending classes.”  
“That must have been nice, to relax a bit and enjoy yourself a bit.” Louis replied.  
“Yeah, it was.”  
Before they got to converse more, a cough interrupted the room. They both looked up to Professor Tims starting at them.  
“I’m all for making new friends but, I do have another class in 3 minutes so if you could...” he pointed to the door.  
After Harry and Louis got the idea, they took their books and left. In the halls of the University you can see people sprinting to get to their next class, and while Louis had the rest of the day off, he didn’t know Harry’s schedule yet.  
“If you need help looking for your next class, I’m done with mine.” he offered.  
Harry looked at the schedule in his hands.  
“Actually, I have a break this period.” he replied, dimples poking out as he smiled. “Um, could you maybe show me to the library?” Harry asked. And Louis started to lead the way. Truth be told, Harry already knew where the library was, he went there on his days off of work to find what he needed for his classes but, something about the nice blue eyed man in front of him, made him want to explore more than just the Universities library.

***  
After spending the next hour talking to each other learning little details about each other like how many siblings they have, Louis having 6, Lottie, Fizzy Phoebe & Daisy and Doris & Earnest, Harry remembered. With him only having Gemma. Louis looked at his watch, only having 30 minutes to meet Liam at their spot.  
“I’m sorry to stop our conversation Harry but, I have to go meet a friend somewhere I’m sorry.” Louis explained getting up from his seat and gathering his things.  
“Don’t be.” Harry explained. ”And I think I can take it from here. Getting to my classes that is.”  
“Are you sure?” Louis asked. He was always down for confirmation.  
“Yeah I got it.” Harry said reassuringly. “It was nice talking to you. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Harry asked hopeful.  
Louis would ask for his number, he would but, he doesn’t want to push his boundaries so he just leaves it at that.  
“Yeah, hopefully.” He soothed. “Bye Harry.” He said rushing out the library. And Harry was left smiling like an idiot. ‘Hopefully’ he repeated in his mind. ‘Hopefully, hopefully, hopefully.’ and leaving like that, he made his way to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other better. Also, this chapter may rush into things but, they slow down a little bit as the story goes on a little more. Thank you ♥️ and always be nice. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I haven’t been feeling good these few weeks. Thank you for waiting.

Liam was sitting at a table in the bakery for no more than 5 minutes when Louis came rushing in. Out of breath, he spotted Liam and took his seat.  
“Are you okay?” Liam asked worried about his best friends physical health.  
“Yeah, sorry I’m late, I was running late so, I kind of had to run here.”  
Oh no problem, it was only what?” he looks at his watch “Five minutes? That’s fine.”  
“Yeah.” Louis ends the conversation as he shrugs his coat off. “So, I was talking to the new kid today.”  
“The one that was late to class?” Liam asked.  
“Yes and omg Liam, he is so nice and kind and funny and he is so interesting and such a great listener and-“  
“And?” Liam cuts him off. “Wow, seems like little Tommo here has a crush.”  
“A crush?” He asks. “I barely know him Liam, I just think, we could be really great friends”  
Liam doesn’t look convinced, he knows there’s more but, he doesn’t want to push him. “Okay yeah, whatever you say.” He shrugs.  
“Thank you now, let’s order.”  
***  
The next morning when Louis wakes up isn’t as hard as yesterday and he seems a little happier as his day starts.  
When he makes his way to his first period, he sees who he was hoping to see. He doesn’t know why he’s so happy to see him, he just met Harry yesterday yet, when he made eye contact with the green-eyed boy, the smile that came onto his face showed a different perspective.   
“Hey Louis.” The talker boy says as Louis takes a seat next to him.  
“Hi Harry, how’s your day today?” He asks.  
“It’s good, I actually start my new job today.” He exclaims happily.   
“Oh that’s great.” Louis applies. “I bet they’re gonna be so lucky to have you.” He said, not stopping the feeling in his heart when the sees Harry’s dimples form.  
As expected the class wasn’t the best but at least Harry was there to keep him company while making jokes.   
When class ended, they both had to go separate ways due to their class schedules being different today so, they casually said their goodbyes but, when Harry went to leave, Louis stopped him.  
“Oh Harry.” He states. “Sorry, I didn’t ask and, I don’t know if this is too fast but, could I maybe get your number?”  
Harry gave him a confused glare.  
“So we could get to know each other better of course. Or like, hang out sometime.”  
Harry stares at him for a few seconds longer before he snaps back into reality.  
“Um yeah, of course just, hand me your phone.”   
They exchange numbers and go on with their day.  
***  
It’s past 10:00 pm when Louis’ phone buzzes. He looks to see who it is and, when he sees it’s from Harry he grins.

Hey Louis, I don’t know if you’re sleep right now or not but, I just wanted to say hi. :D

Hi curly.x   
How are you?

I’m great honestly, work was a little tiring tho.

Oh really, want to talk about it?

They spend the next 3 hours talking before they say goodnight for Harry’s shift tomorrow. And to say that they both didn’t go to sleep a little happy would be a lie.

2 weeks later

“Harry, pass me the remote.” Louis complained.   
Him and Harry had spent the past few weeks getting along and talking more. Him and Liam hit it off while Louis hadn’t been able to meet Zayn yet due to the location differences. And even though they’ve known each other for almost a month now, it’s felt like forever to them.  
“Only if you let me order in tonight.” He reasoned.  
“Fine, fine, whatever just give it to me.” He couldn’t refuse Harry even if he tried. It was something about him that just made Louis not care. After Harry ordered their food, the cuddled up on the couch to watch Edward Scissorhands.   
Not even an hour into the movie, the doorbell rang.   
“I’ll get it.” Louis stated when he saw that Harry was almost halfway asleep.   
They ate their tacos while finishing up the movie. When it was over, Harry helped Louis clean up the mess they made of the dishes.  
“You don’t have to do that Harry.” Louis stated but, Harry didn’t care.  
“I know Lou but, I want to.”  
“Okay.” He agrees. “Hey, wanna spend the night?” He asked. “We’re both free tomorrow, why not?”  
Harry smiled. “I would but I don’t have clothes.” He complained. “Unless, I can borrow some of yours.” He looked at Louis.  
“Yeah, of course. You don’t have to ask, you know that.”  
They both took showers, separately of course, when they climbed into Louis’ bed and cuddled up as Louis turned off his light on his nightstand. They were both quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up.   
“Lou?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m glad I met you.”  
Louis could swear Harry heard his heart beat faster but, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned in Harry’s arms and looked at him.   
“I’m glad I met you too.” He smiled. “Now let’s go to sleep I’m tired.”  
“Yeah okay.” He agreed. “Goodnight.”   
And they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
